1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant used in surgery for glaucoma and a surgical procedure for use of the implant.
2. Description of Prior Art
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye which results from increased intraocular pressure and may cause blindness. There have been various surgical procedures to correct the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,724 by Schocket discloses an anterior chamber tube shunt to an encircling band around the eye which is comparatively bulky. This procedure has achieved excellent long term pressure control but the procedure is lengthy and the tube is in the anterior chamber where there is a possibility of the tube being clogged by blood or fibrous material. Tubes in the anterior chamber often migrate forward and can cause trauma to the endothelium of the cornea.
Thus, there is a need for a surgical procedure which can be performed more rapidly to reduce possible trauma to the patient, and to be less costly. Further, there is a need for a procedure which avoids some of the problems encountered by previously known procedures. In addition, there is a need for an implant which is relatively compact.
The device and procedure of the present invention was disclosed in “Surgical Techniques in Ophthamology Glaucoma Surgery” edited by Teresa C. Chen, Saunders Elsevier, Inc., pp. 143-152 (2008).